


Dr. Wells & Mr. Hyde

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, F/M, False Accusations, Ficlet, Help, Mental Instability, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Realization, Relationship(s), Scary, Short, Temper Tantrums, Unstable Harry, harsh words, s04e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The Thinking Cap brings out Harry’s dark side when he angrily accuses you of stealing it.





	Dr. Wells & Mr. Hyde

“Well, beam me up, Cisco! It looks exactly like the Enterprise! I’m so impressed!” You high-five him.

“Not gonna lie, I am too. Teamwork!”

It’s in this moment that Harry stomps into the room with a huff, flipping things over and striking his arm across the table at a bunch of in-development tech.

“Harry!” you exclaim. “What the hell-?”

“-Where is it?”

“What, the exit?” Cisco retorts. “It’s right behind you, please and thank you.”

“Can’t find my Thinking Cap.” And  _of course_ , Harry would blame Cisco for stealing it. He blames him for practically everything! Their bickering escalates to the point of overly harsh words on Harry’s part directed at the engineer, claiming he’s already smarter than Cisco, even without the controversial device messing with his brain.

“ _What is the matter with you_?!” you shout at Harry. Yes, he can be an asshole sometimes, but this was getting out of hand! When your boyfriend turns to face you, the look in his eyes is not the one you normally see when he looks upon you. And quite frankly, what you see in them is frightening. Harry rushes at you and Cisco, hurtling the Enterprise replica off the desk, shattering it into several broken pieces.

“Give it to me, it’s  _mine_!”

“Cisco didn’t take the Cap, Harry, okay? Relax!”

“Because  _you_  did it, didn’t you?” he says, locking his accusatory stare to you. “You’ve begged me over and over not to use the Cap…” You can’t help but shrink down against the writing board the closer he gets. He’s positively manic. “ _What have you done with my Cap, (Y/N)_?!  _Give it back_!” Suddenly, Harry bangs his fist against the writing board with such force that it topples over behind you, giving off a deafening bang. There’s a charged pause and all you hear is your boyfriend’s erratic breathing.

With wide eyes and a meek voice you utter, “You’re scaring me, Harrison…”

“ _Jesus_ , Harry!” Cisco exclaims, with a hand to his mouth. Just then, Joe walks into the room clutching that damned Cap, looking like all his suspicions have been confirmed.

“Harry! Back away from her. She didn’t take it,” Joe says. The expression on Harry’s face is one of realization of what he’s done. What he’s becoming.

“(Y/N)… Sweetie… I’m  _so sorry_. I didn’t mean-” Though you’re already pushing past him and hurrying off down the curved corridor, trying to hold back your shocked tears. You can’t believe that just happened. Never before have you been  _afraid_ of him… You make it to the elevator, but Harry’s right behind you and he grabs your hand to keep you from getting further away from him.

“Hey.” You stare at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact, fearing that you’d be scared of what you might see again. “Sweetie, look at me.  _Please_?” Harry’s voice is much calmer now.  _Maybe it’s okay…_ His face has softened, but he still looks distraught.

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I… I need help,” he chokes out the last word, wrapping his arms around you and hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

“Oh, Harry… Let me help you.”


End file.
